1. Technical Field
This invention relates to foodstuff holding assemblies and, more particularly, to a detachable assembly for holding foodstuff therein and being detachably connected to an outdoor pet house.
2. Prior Art
Pets, such as cats and dogs, bring enjoyment to many persons who find companionship and friendship from these animals. Children love playing with their pets, whereas the elderly, especially those who have lost a spouse, find comfort in their animal companion. As is well known, there is a lot of responsibility associated with owning a pet, among which feeding is probably the most important and basic responsibility required of the pet owner or caretaker.
Conventionally, pets like cats and dogs are fed from bowls that contain their wet or dry pellet type foods and their water. During the feeding process the animals, especially dogs, have a tendency to push the bowl along the floor as they are eating. This generally results in some food and water being spilled on the floor, or in worst case scenarios the whole bowl is accidentally tipped over, which obviously creates a mess. In the case of wet foods and water, stains can form on absorbent floor surfaces like carpets and tile grout.
In order to eliminate this problem, some prior art examples have been introduced wherein the food receptacles are incorporated into the structure of an animals housing, like a dog house or basket. Although these examples eliminate the possibility of the animal accidentally toppling the receptacle over and spilling the contents thereof, they still have many drawbacks. One disadvantage is the fact that the receptacles are not easily cleaned when permanently attached to the animals housing. A pet owner is required to get on their hands and knees in order to reach the bowls for periodic cleaning, which is necessary to ensure their pet remains healthy. Another disadvantage is that the inadvertent spilling of some foodstuff during the animal's vigorous eating process is not eliminated by these prior art examples, thus some staining of floor surfaces may still occur.
Accordingly, a need remains for a detachable assembly for holding foodstuff therein in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a foodstuff holding assembly that is practical and durable in design, has hygienic value, and is convenient to use. The plastic design of the unit makes it light weight, inexpensive, corrosion resistant and easy to clean. Such an assembly holds an ample amount of food and water, and prevents spillage stains to floors and carpeting. This thus ensures that the food and water is not wasted, saving the user a considerable amount of time and money that would otherwise be spent on cleaning up and prematurely restocking the animal's food.